


Day 10: Hey Asshole, It's Christmas

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Hey Asshole! [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Holiday Shopping, Holidays, M/M, Sexting, inappropriate use of neckties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Ten of Fuckurt Advent 2013. More texting mishaps for Finn and Puck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: Hey Asshole, It's Christmas

Puck is lying on the couch, trying to decide if he dislikes the show on the television enough to bother changing it, when his phone chimes with an incoming text from Finn. 

_What size are you?_

Puck laughs out loud and immediately types back _12 inches_. 

_That’s bigger than I remember_ , Finn texts back, quickly followed by a second text. _I mean shirt size, asshole_.

Puck shakes his head at the phone. _I told you I wanted sex toys. Guess you need a refresher._ Puck hasn’t sent any pictures to Finn at McKinley or even in class for a bit, but the mall isn’t either of those places, so Puck sends another text. _Need a picture?_

_If you’ve already got one, why do I need to buy you another one just like it?_ Finn replies. 

Puck laughs again and slides his sweatpants down before snapping a picture. _You’re gonna buy me a second cock?_ he texts with the picture. _Or would that be a gift for you?_

Finn’s reply is only a few seconds behind. _Maybe I’ll just buy a santa hat for the one you’ve already got_.

 _You’d have to sit on it and tell me what you want for Christmas_ Puck sends back. 

_Yeah, you wish_

Puck shrugs even though Finn can’t see him. _Okay buy one for your cock and I’ll sit on it then_ he types back quickly. 

_Stop sexting me, I’m xmas shopping!_

_You’ve got to let me sext you SOMEWHERE_ Puck shoots back. _You could buy yourself a dorky holiday tie and then fuck me_

Finn doesn’t text back right away. Ten minutes pass before the reply text arrives. _How holiday are we talking?_

Puck frowns at the phone before responding. _No batteries required for the tie. Battery operated sex toy is okay tho_

Another several minutes pass before the next text, which is just a picture of part of a tie. The picture is slightly out of focus, but the tie might have Christmas trees on it.

 _Not dorky enough_ is what Puck sends back. 

_Sorry, that pic was too close up_ , Finn replies, and then Puck’s phone receives another text, this time very obviously a picture of the Christmas tree tie as worn by Finn’s cock. 

Puck laughs out loud again. _And tied onto a dork?_ he sends back along with a winking smiley. _It might do. You could always get one for Xmas and one for Xmas eve._

 _Glad you like it, since I have to buy it now_ , Finn texts. _It’s been on my dick._

 _Is that a sign in the dressing room?_ Puck replies. _If it touches your dick it’s yours?_

_That’s how I got you_

Puck grins at his phone. _Like a puppy_ he sends back a few minutes later. _But you wear the collars._

 _Collars and ties_ , Finn texts back. 

Puck takes his sweatpants completely off, then pulls his t-shirt over his head before snapping another picture of himself and sending it. _Since you’ve touched my dick before you should get back here_ he types out. _All the good sex toys are online anyway._

Finn texts a smiley face, and then _I always liked online shopping better_.

 _And you can do it naked_ Puck sends with his own smiley. 

_Leaving the mall as soon as I pay for this tie!_

Puck grins and moves from the couch to the bed to stretch out. It’s not that far from the mall back to the dorm room, after all.


End file.
